bart_baker_parodiesfandomcom-20200215-history
"Scream
will.i.am - "Scream & Shout" ft. Britney Spears PARODY 'is Bart Baker's 39th parody, based on the pop hit song of the same name; and features a narcissistic douchebag will.i.am and a psychotic drug abuser Britney Spears. It was released on December 14th, 2012. Cast Bart Baker as [[Britney Spears|'Britney Spears]] LouDraws as [[will.i.am|'will.i.am']] Page Kennedy as [[LA Reid|'LA Reid']] Philip Hersh as Simon Cowell Lyrics will.i.am: Bring the cancer Britney Spears: When you hear this in the club You’re gonna free shit up You’re gonna puke up your guts Because this song really sucks When I’m outside the club I’m flashin’ my muff I’m flashin’ my muff Makin’ cameras blow up Simon Coswell: She’s the X-Factor judge Whose always drugged up! LA Reid: She always also looks drunk Britney Spears: LA and Simon shut up When I’m driving through the club I’m doing hit and runs While I’m holding my son Britney's Son: Driving drunk is fun – AHHH! will.i.am: I like to mix lyrics that are total shit With dance beats that are generic And then make futuristic videos That are tremendously boring and dull I am a total douche that is better than you That’s why I have this dumb hair-do And why I use way too much AUTO-TUNE You are now-now rockin’ with a douchebag and Britney Spears: a crazy bitch will.i.am:: Product placement. BRING THE CANCER I’m a fraud This song was written by my dog Why the hell do I dance like this? I look like a drugged up puppet! LA Reid: You dance like a white dude. will.i.am: Eh yo! My lyrics are so meaningless. My music is so horrendous. It makes Soulja Boy seem legit Simon Coswell: IT’s RUBBISH! will.i.am: Eh yo! Technology gets me so hot. I just had sex with this robot. Dalek: IT WAS ROBOT RAPE I SAID STOP STOP STOP! will.i.am: Eh yo! Everybody can suck my cock. I am more important than god And everybody should know that: I’m a DoucheBag! Britney Spears: When I’m on enough drugs. I like to sound British. That’s why I’m talking like this. Simon Coswell: You’re not British Bitch. Britney Spears: I’m totally nuts. That’s why I married K-FED I did a ton of Meth. And then I shaved my head. will.i.am: I am the worst musician of this decade My source will give your eardrums AIDS. I hit my head real hard when I was eight/here. That’s why I dress like I’m from outer space. The random crap I say: Is this the world Boom boom pow And Mazel tov Simon Coswell and LA Reid: Somebody needs to make this garbage stop will.i.am: You are now-now rockin’ with a douchebag and a Britney Spears: crazy bitch. Poll Do you like this parody? Yes! Maybe... No! Trivia General * to be added Production * to be added References * to be added Erros * to be added Related Videos SCREAM & SHOUT PARODY - YOUR CRAZY COMMENTS! "Scream & Shout" PARODY - Behind The Scenes Category:Parodies Category:Britney Spears Category:Simon Coswell